Dan
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: ¿Como se siente Dan tras su creación? ¿Qué pasa por su mente tras nacer?


Se sentía extraño. Todo le parecía nuevo, pero a la vez conocido. Más no debería sorprenderle después de todo su existencia no era normal. Tanto su nacimiento como su ser es algo único en el mundo. Más especial que cualquier otra criatura en cualquier universo. No es que sea un egocéntrico ni nada, es la verdad.

Su vida se debía a la fusión de las contrapartes fantasmales de dos humanos, Danny Fenton y Vlad Master, quienes obtuvieron dichas habilidades por un accidente producido indirectamente por Jack Fenton. Ambos fueron enemigos hasta un accidente donde casi toda la familia Fenton desapareció junto con los mejores y únicos amigos del menor de ellos, Tucker Foley y Sam Manson. También el Sr. Lancer murió. Con el nuevo lazo creado por la perdida Vlad le ofreció ayuda al joven Danny cuyo único deseo era olvidar, dejar de sufrir.

Por consecuencia de esto Master separo a Danny Phantom de Danny Fenton. Más esto no salió como ellos esperaban, no totalmente. Phantom se quedo con todos esos sentimientos que Fenton ya no quería, pero la reacción del chico fantasma no fue para nada dócil. Con todos esos sentimientos negativos, junto con un naciente sentimiento de traición, ataco a Master para luego usar el mismo método usado en ellos para separarlo de su mitad fantasma. En un último acto de bondad intento tomar control de Plasmius pero no salió como esperaba. Ambos terminaron uniéndose en un nuevo ser. Naciendo de esta forma él: Dan.

Ahora a llegaba a las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la Hamburguesa Apestosa. Sin ser totalmente consiente había volado a ese lugar tras salir de lo que quedaba del hogar de Vlad. Bajo para colocarse frente a las estatuas conmemorativas hechas para recordar a quienes perecieron en el accidente. Danny y Vlad no habían asistido a la ceremonia hecha por la colocación de estas. Ambos agradecían ese gesto más el adolecente no se encontraba en condiciones para asistir. El dolor era demasiado para ver un recordatorio físico de su error. Si su error, pues si no fuera por sus acciones egoístas y descuidos nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Se sentía triste y nostálgico viendo el monumento en su memoria, aunque ya no tenía ninguna conexión con ellos. Eran uno de los pocos sentimientos que conservaba de sus padres, aunque domina el odio y el dolor, al igual que la soledad y el deseo de venganza.

¿Qué más podía sentir?

Odiado por el simple hecho de existir por los humanos. Incluso por sus partes humanas aunque lo negaran. ¿Cuántas veces no lamentaron ese accidente? Solo con el paso del tiempo lo aceptaron ¿o tal vez simplemente se resignaron? Si. Se resignaron. Vlad tardo años para encontrar una forma para separarlos, nunca lo uso en él pues ya no le importa y usaba sus poderes para su beneficio. Mientras que Danny… solo el sueño de todo niño de ser un súper héroe lo ayudo a aceptarlo, aunque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse de él no la desaprovecho. Solo la necesidad hizo que volvieran a ser uno. Tampoco podía esperar que los fantasmas lo aceptará. Su rostro solo sería un recuerdo de aquel enemigo que tanto odian. No había nadie en quien confiar, ni siquiera si fuera un subordinado. Todo eso quedo confirmado cuando la última caza fantasmas de Amity Park fue a su encuentro.

Antes de poder reaccionar le disparo. Solo porque tenía la guardia baja logro derribarlo. Pero ahora no olvidaría que sin importar la situación no debía confiarse. Desde abajo de algunos escombros que cayeron sobre él al chocar con una pared logro verla haciendo que un extraño sentimiento aparezca en él. Pero solo es el recuerdo de un sentimiento que alguna vez tuvo Danny.

-¿Qué pasa chico fantasma? Te vez diferente- pregunto al verlo. Incluso sin distinguirlo bien sabía que había algo diferente, algo que le producía miedo

-¿En serio? Me sorprende que lo hayas notado- hablo levantándose sin problema

Valeri noto un cambio en su voz se escuchaba un poco más profunda, un poco más… maligna.

-Nunca te diste cuenta de que Fenton y yo teníamos algo en común

-¿De que hablas?- lo interrogo no le daba buena espina y que hable en pasado menos, pero no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad ante su enemigo. Necesitaba saber en donde intervenía Danny en todo esto. Después de todo pudo haber algo entre ellos en otras circunstancias.

-Éramos uno- contento mostrando con una sonrisa diabólica. Disfrutaría ver su reacción al saber la verdad.

-¿Eran…?

-Si, me deshice de ese estorbo

-¡No!- grito al tiempo que le disparaba de nuevo, esta vez Dan lo esquivo sin problemas

-Entiende esto- le disparo un leve rayo con su dedo índice directo a su cabeza para destruir el casco. Por la fuerza de la explosión cayo al suelo –no puedes conmigo –la agarrándola de su cabello, dio un pequeño grito por la brusquedad del acto y el dolor que le provoco, de sus ojos se liberaban cascadas de lágrimas, las cuales habían comenzado desde el momento que se entero de la muerte Danny –soy demasiado poderoso –la lanzo contra un edificio con tanta fuerza que atravesó la pared, Dan no le intereso saber si salió con vida o no.

Voló nuevamente hacia el cielo. Se quedo flotando a una gran altura, donde podía ver gran parte de Amity Park, para así ver por última vez la ciudad, a las personas que viven ahí.

Desde lo más alto, desde la grandeza donde él pertenece, parecían miniaturas, insignificantes. Después de todo no solo es único en su tipo, también es el más poderoso. Ahora solo hay pocos que pueden decir que son más fuertes que él, más el tiempo les mostrar quien es el mejor.

Ahora debía dejar de lado esos escasos recuerdos ajenos que parecían más una ilusión. Dejar de lado los sentimientos que no le pertenecían. Ahora tenía que mostrar al mundo quien es y traerles la catástrofe. Dejarlos en la ruina. Después de todo es para lo que esta destinado.

Ser el mejor. Traer la destrucción, el dolor y el sufrimiento a todos.

Esa es la razón de su existencia.

* * *

Finalmente lo termine, este fic puede considerarse una continuación o complemento de mi fic anterior: De Danny a Dan, aunque se pueden entender sin necesidad de leer el anterior. Espero les guste. Nos vemos.

PD: tengo pensado hacer un fic de como es la vida de Dan, después de esto, aunque no lo esperen pronto.


End file.
